


Hold my Beer

by IceBoxBee



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, SEAL Team Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-04-25 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBoxBee/pseuds/IceBoxBee
Summary: If Trent never heard the term "Hold my Beer" again it would still be too soon.OrFive occasions Trent is told "Hold my Beer" and one time he said it himself
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	Hold my Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone has a good laugh with this one! Trent was a little difficult to write but I think I made it work! ❤❤

Sonny

It had been a long night of hard drinking and everyone was stumbling around drunk, except Trent who was the designated driver. Lucky him. Bravo had been out celebrating Sonny's birthday, at the most appropriate place they could find for the occasion. A strip club called "Pair of Cherries", real classy place. Unfortunately for his drunken teammates, it was time to go, Trent had received strict instructions to have everyone home before six in the morning. Trent wasn't going to go against the women of Bravo, he wasn't stupid.

"Alright," Trent said clapping his hands together. "Everyone get their asses to the van! It's time to roll out." 

"Trent ol'buddy ol'pal," Sonny started, staggering over to Trent and swinging an arm around his shoulders. Trent could smell the whiskey on his breathe as Sonny got as close to Trent's face as possible. "the strippers are here man there is no leaving. There is only strippers." 

"Sonny," Trent said mockingly, shoving Sonny off of him, "the strippers don't want you here."

"Trent," Sonny replied slowly, "yes, the fuck they do. Have you seen me?"

Trent was cut off by Clay's howls of laughter. The other man could barely walk and had to rely on the table beside him to support his weight. "Of course they've seen you, that's why they want you to leave." 

Sonny roared in anger before shoving Clay causing both of them to lose their footing. Watching them both tumble over each other had Trent convinced they'd both be injured. Thankfully they both started laughing after a few seconds. Both kept falling over each other in an effort to get up, it was getting sad too watch. Also the manager over in the corner didn't look like he was finding it as funny as the rest of them.

"Can I get some help over here please," Trent asked, looking towards the rest of Bravo. They were all giggling like a bunch of school girls though, the traitors.

Jesus, this was a nightmare, maybe he should just call Naima for some help. She'd be pretty pissed but atleast Trent would have some help, might be impossible without her at this point. Thankfully or maybe not so thankfully the day was saved by none other than Clay.

"We gotta go to Sonny's place," Clay started giggling again. "I got a present waiting for him, it's amazing, its great, and I got Lopez to install it."

"Is that where he's been all night?" Jason asked, finally helping Clay get to his feet.

"That's cold Clay," Brock chimed in, going to help Sonny.

Clay pouted at them, feeling judged. "Hey, he was supposed to join us when he was done. Not my fault it's taken him this long. "

Rolling his eyes, Trent started to herd them like cattle towards the vehicle. Thankfully they were all invested in Clay's present so the walk there was easy, aside from a few drunken tumbles. The drive was pretty uneventful other than the loud singing "Beer on Walls" when Clay told them Lopez had beer waiting for them. Guess they won't be getting home before six after all, at least there aren't strippers involved anymore. 

Bravo piled out of the van forming a conga line all the way to Sonny's door chanting "Beer, beer, beer". Trent looked around nervously at every apartment they passed, expecting someone to start bitching at them. By the grace of God, Lopez was waiting with the door open so everyone could just marched right on into Sonny's apartment.

"Alright Bam Bam, where's my present?" Sonny asked as soon as everyone has another beer. Not that they really needed anymore alcohol. 

Trent groaned at the huge smile Clay had on, his teeth bared in a way that almost made him look demonic. At least too Trent it look like that, he might be partial because everytime Clay smiled like that shenanigans followed. Every. Single. Time. It never ended and Trent knew being the sober one he would be held responsible for the fallout tomorrow. Looking over at Lopez, Trent noticed he seemed quite pleased with himself. Poor bastard had no idea this was going to bite him in the ass too. 

"Gentlemen," Clay started walking over to Sonny's closed bedroom door, "allow me to show you Sonny's very own, completely safe, brand new stripper pole!" He swung the door open, dramatically doing spirit fingers.

"Oh, you brilliant brilliant man Clay Spenser," Sonny said with tears literally springing to his eyes. Jesus Christ. "You know me so well." The two men started hugging, Sonny was damn near sobbing with joy, it was ridiculous.

"Both of you are ridiculous," Ray said echoing Trent's thoughts.

"Alright you two freaks, break it up," Jason chimed in shoving the two men apart. "What are we gonna do with a stripler pole and no strippers?"

"Calm down I already have that covered." Clay walked over to Lopez smiling innocently, he reached his arm across Lopez's shoulders. 

Oh no.

"Lopez here."

Don't say it.

"Is our stripper."

Fuck.

Lopez looked just as surprised and horrified as the rest of Bravo, immediately saying "Umm that wasn't part of what you said I'd need to do."

Clay leaned in nearly nose to nose with Lopez, staring him directly in the eye, "What do you mean, it was implied." You reap what you sow.

Taking a deep breath Trent knew he should probably put a stop to this. Clay seemed pretty convinced he was going to get Lopez to dance and well, you reap what you sow. Looking around at everyone else Trent noted that no one seemed opposed to it, in fact they all had their phones out getting ready to record it. Bunch of assholes. 

Only Sonny actually seemed opposed to the idea, not finding it very funny. "Ain't no one dancing on my stripper pole before me, not Lopez, not a hot ass stripper, it's only gonna be me!" He quickly shoved his beer into Trent's empty hands, "Hold my beer!"

Everyone quickly turned to watch Sonny as he strutted towards the stripper pole. His hands gripped it tightly, leg swinging around, and then Trent really wasn't sure what happened. All he knew was that Lopez very clearly installed the pole wrong if Sonny's missing piece of ceiling and loud groaning was anything to go by. 

"I am not responsible for this," Trent said very clearly over Clay's laughter. 

"You son of a bitch, Lopez!" Sonny howled from the floor, holding his shoulder in pain. He looked ready to murder Lopez.

Lopez looking horrified, quickly turning towards Trent for some help. Trent wasn't sure what he was supposed to do at this point, the damage was already done. Ok, maybe Trent felt a little bad for Vic but come on. Stop. Listening. To. Clay.

"You ok Sonny?" Clay asked, helping Sonny to his feet and brushing the other man off.

"Fuck everyone, someone help me clean this shit up. My shoulder fucking hurts." Sonny complained, sitting on his bed and pouting. 

Taking pity on Sonny because it was his birthday, the team set to picking up the broken pole. Amd bits of ceiling. Trent only had to smack Sonny a few times when he threatened Lopez, so that was a win. Fortunately Sonny would be fine other than a few bumps and bruises, his ceiling on the other hand not so much.

Trent ended up having to call Naima to come help, when he ended up drinking a few beers to calm his nerves. Lopez wasn't allowed to drive the van or be alone with Clay, lord knows what trouble Clay would try and get him into if left unsupervised. 

"Jason, let me just say this," Clay started drunkenly clutching their leader's arm as Naima ushered them all in the van, "this is all Lopez's fault and I shouldn't be held responsible at all."

Unfortunately, Jason had no sympathy now that he'd sobered up a bit."You're running drills with Lopez, Sonny, and Trent tomorrow don't even start. That goes for you too Trent, you were the sober one this is partially your fault."

Trent flopped back into the seat with a groan, he knew that was coming. Never again, will I trust a drunk Spenser.

"I love you, Trent"

"Shut up, Clay."

Clay

Honestly Brock should take responsibility for this situation, not Trent. He was the one who suggested making a bunch of dumb bets around a drunken Clay who had access to Lopez. At this point Trent was pretty sure Clay just liked that Lopez went along with his crazy ideas. Poor dude, he was going to have to eventually learn not to listen to Clay. But Brock. Oh Brock knew better though. 

Fucking asshole. Oh, I'm Brock, I'm an angel who can do no harm. I'd never suggest Clay do something stupid. 

"I'm not taking responsibility for this when it goes wrong. And it will go wrong." Trent told Brock, looking him in the eye disapprovingly. 

Brock, of course, just smiled innocently at him. Cerberus was laying down beside him, panting happily up at Trent also. Partners in crime, the two of them.

"Have some faith in Clay. He does this sort of stuff all the time and it hardly ever goes wrong."

Trent looked at Brock carefully before his eyes went wide, "Oh my god, this whole time everyone thought it was Sonny, but it's been you hasn't it? You're the one who ok's Clay's dumb ideas!"

Brock smiled at him, petting Cerberus gently. "No idea what you're talking about. We should watch Clay and Lopez now or we're gonna miss it, and I've got a feeling this is going to be amazing." 

Groaning in frustration, Trent looked over at Clay and Lopez. They had managed to climb atop a tank, yes a tank, and were now shimming along barrel. He wanted to grip his hair in frustration but both hands were holding beer bottles. Lopez balanced himself on the muzzle of the tank, bracing his hands on the barrel.

"Brock! Make sure to record this, also Trent, don't spill my beer!" Clay shouted as he carefully climbed to stand on Lopez's shoulders. They wobbled for a second, nearly toppling over and giving Trent a heart attack. "Ok, Brock are you ready?"

Brock gave him a thumbs up, "Ready to go!"

"This is a horrible idea," Trent informed Brock again, watching in dread. 

The night had started so innocently too, simple bets. Things like who could drink a beer the fastest, Lopez, or who could hold their breath the longest,Clay ironically. Kid couldn't shut up for longer than a minute but offer him a chance at victory and he'll hold his breath for four minutes straight. Of course things steadily got more dangerous after that, escalating to that knife game where you tried to stab in between your fingers in rapid succession, followed by trying to throw a dart and miss someone's hand. Now to this, this horrible idea.

"Ladies and Cerberus! Prepare to be amazed!" Clay yelled, bending his knees and backflipping off Lopez's shoulders. 

Surprisingly Clay nailed the landing with perfect form, unfortunately he kicked Lopez in the head when he flipped off his shoulders. The loud thud of Vic's body hitting the ground was covered up by Clay's yell of victory.

"Woo, oh yeah, I'm awesome baby! I'm - oh shit Lopez, my bad dude." Clay looked over at the other men and pointed towards Vic's groaning form, "Hey Lopez looks kind of hurt guys."

Trent pursed his lips in agitation, trying to breathe calmly. "I told you this was going to end badly, I told you so." He set both beers down and held a hand up for some help.

"In my defense," Brock started, pulling Trent to his feet, "Clay is fine and honestly I think that's the best scenario we could have hoped for in this situation."

Glowering, Trent headed over towards the two drunk idiots giggling over by the tank, at least Lopez wasn't unconscious. Clay was pulling him harshly to his feet, but smacked Vic's head on the edge of the tank. 

And now Lopez probably has a concussion, wonderful.

"Oh shit, my bad dude." Clay was about to continue to try and help Lopez up when he spotted Trent next to him. "Trent buddy, glad you're here! Hey, where's my beer?"

Trent ignored Clay, kneeling next to Lopez, "Vic, how you doing buddy?"

"Ow."

Laughing Trent started to help Lopez up once he was sure he wasn't bleeding from his head. It was an easy walk to the infirmary, if he had a little help it would be at least. He looked over at Clay who was petting Cerberus and baby talking him like the happy drunk he was. Brock of course was still filming like the asshole he was. 

"Will one of you please help me? I need to get him to the infirmary, pretty sure he has a concussion," Trent asked, swinging Lopez's arm around his shoulder to help him walk.

Brock, finally taking pity on Trent's poor soul, went to give him a hand. Before he could, everyone froze in place when they heard Jason yelling for them. 

Clay's eyes widened in horror and he took off running at top speed screaming, "It's the coppers, run!" Brock and Cerberus shot off like a bullet after him, leaving Trent behind with Lopez dangling off his arm.

"Seriously? TRAITORS!" Trent called after them, dropping Lopez and throwing his arms up. Lopez groaned from the ground. "Oh shut it, you brought this on yourself."

Brock

It had all started with Brock getting dumped. The other man didn't didn't seem to be taking it too well. He'd been even more quiet than usual and just sort of moping around. That wasn't even the worst part, after a day of Brock acting like the world was ending, Cerberus started copying his handler. Clay, of course sympathized with Brock on a deep level and offered to take the man out drinking. Which made Jason assign someone to go with the two and make sure they didn't get into any trouble. 

Who was chosen you might ask? The same person as always, Trent. At this point, the medic wasn't even sure why Jason thought he could prevent any drunken shenanigans. There were more examples of Trent failing than there were of him succeeding. Regardless of the facts, which he'd pointed out many times, Trent was still volunteered to go.

Not that Trent had anything against going out and drinking with his buddies, he just didn't like it when he was expected to keep them in line. It was literally impossible when the kid was involved. Don't let Clay's innocent face fool you, the kid was a damn trouble magnet. 

That's how Trent ended in a bar sometime in the early hours of the morning nursing his second beer of the night. He really wanted to say it had been a fun but it really hadn't been. The majority of the night was spent listening to Brock whine about his failed relationship. Which in turn made Clay start talking about Stella and somehow that lead to both men sobbing like babies. It was pretty embarrassing to watch two grown men embrace each other while sobbing, "these hoes ain't loyal." 

Trent blamed the liquor and quickly switched them to beer before it was too late, which it probably already was if he was being totally honest with himself. It would be only natural for Clay to have some genius idea that wasn't quite so genius after all.

"Brock I've got a plan to cheer us up," Clay whispered, beer nearly nearly toppling over as he blindly reached for it. "Hugs."

Trent raised an eyebrow at Clay, of all the things he thought the younger man was going to say, that was definitely not on the list.

Brock started nodding his head in agreement, " I think I know where you're going with this. Clearly we just need to hug everyone."

"Exactly!" Clay clapped Brock on the back before pulling him to his feet. "I mean think about it man, this is some deep shit, therapists level shit. Jason would be so proud of us right now, being all mature and healthy."

Wrapping an arm around Clay's shoulder, Brock leaned in close. "Listen Clay, I know everyone gives you shit about having horrible ideas but this man, this idea here, is fucking genius." 

Trent watched tears fill Clay's eyes at Brock's words as they started hugging again. It was ridiculous but at least they weren't getting into trouble. Hugging is probably the least dangerous thing Clay could have thought of. Honestly Trent was beginning to think tonight was going to be a success. All he had to do was prevent them from being punched and he was good to go.

Getting up to get another beer, Trent made sure to keep an eye on his two drunken idiots. Thankfully it appeared that everyone in the bar was happy to receive a hug from both Seals. It really wasn't all that surprising, both Clay and Brock tended to have people navigate towards them.

Clay was like an excitable golden retriever puppy, everyone immediately fell in love with him. With his good looks and innocent blue eyes most people didn't stand a chance when he was around. While Brock on the other hand was usually extremely quiet, almost mysterious too outsiders. People wanted to get to know him, puzzle him out. Plus he was attractive, so there's that. 

After finishing his beer Trent went to pay up before going to grab his two seals turned koalas. He decided to be nice and pay their tab. Just because tonight had been such a success and he was feeling generous. Trent could tell the moment Clay spotted him heading over, his face lit up like the fourth of July.

Clay started waving Trent over, "Trent! Come meet our new friends!" Both him and Brock were hanging around a rather large group of women, having the time of their lives. 

"Hate to break this party up, but it's time we head out," Trent informed the group. Brock quickly started hugging everyone goodbye, followed by Clay. Trent was pretty sure he'd seen one of the women grope Brock's ass.

"Trent I just remembered somethin," Brock slurred. "Remember the dog that we saw outside?"

"The mangy one that growled at us?" Trent asked skeptically. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

Brock started pouting, "She only growled because she's sad, but that's what I'm saying, she's sad. I gotta, I gotta go hug her." 

There it was, the turning point of the night. Trent really should know better than to jinx himself. "Let's not do that."

"I have to! That puppy needs love!" Brock wobbled past with a speed that Trent didn't know was possible for someone so shit faced. "Now hold my beer!"

Unfortunately for Trent, Clay flung himself in front, effectively blocking the path. "Be that dog's hero Brock!" 

Trying to keep from losing sight of Brock but also contain Clay, Trent quickly grabbed Clay's arm and started tugging him along. It was pretty difficult since the girl's seemed to want to cheer both men on. At least he was catching up with Brock who has tripped over a chair leg. 

"You better get back here Brock! I paid your bar tab, you owe me!" Luck seemed to be against him as Clay flopped to the arm almost pulling Trent down with him. "Oh my god Spenser get your ass up! I don't have time for this I'm trying to save Brock's life!"

"I don't wanna though," Clay whined, dead weighting against Trent's grasp. The urge to smack him was great but Trent resist, instead he decided just pull him along. 

Even having to drag Clay along Trent was still catching up to Brock. At least he was until the bouncers stopped him at the doorway.

"Sorry man, no open containers out of the bar." One of the bouncers indicated to Brock's beer that was still in one of Trent's hands.

Huffing in exasperation, Trent shoved it into one of their hands, "Here take it." 

You can drag a drunken limp guy screaming "No" out of the bar with no questions, but as soon as you try and leave with a practically empty beer bottle you get shit. It was ridiculous, couldn't those assholes tell he was trying to save his dumb friends life from a rabid dog? He was so screwed tomorrow if Jason found out he'd let Brock get bitten by a feral dog. 

Making it out of the bar and getting Clay to finally stand, Trent made a bee-line towards Brock. The other man actually seemed to have gained his footing and was whistling for the dog.

"Here doggy, doggy, doggy." Brock called into the alley where they'd seen the dog earlier that night. There didn't seem to be any movement so maybe it had already left. Of course that would be wishful thinking when they all heard growling start to come from the dark. 

"No Brock! Leave the dog alone, you know better than this!" Trent started shouting. Letting go of Clay, Trent booked it towards Brock nearly grabbing his jacket before the other man pulled out of his reach.

"Calm down Trent. I'm the dog whisperer." And with that Brock approached the cornered dog and tried to give it a huge hug. 

He was in fact, not the dog whisperer.

A short ride to the emergency room, a quick call to Jason and Trent was officially screwed. He glared over at Brock who was receiving his first set of rabies shots. At least he looked remorseful now, unlike Clay who was still giggling. 

"I hope you realize that you both owe me the bar tab for this stunt," Trent grumbled, sliding down in his chair. Next time if Jason wanted them to have a babysitter he better do it himself.

Ray

To be honest Trent had been pretty positive tonight was going to be a safe, calm, and relaxing night of drinking. All the troublemakers on the team were absent, making it just him, Ray, and Jason. Which should have made for a "hold my beer" safe zone but why would Trent ever get lucky like that.

Looking down at the second beer in his hand, Trent sighed, gently laying his head on down. He had been so close. So damn close. All three of them had been laughing and complaining about their home lives, you know just kind of venting, when Lopez showed up. 

Trent had been immediately suspicious upon seeing the present in his arms and the small glint of mischief in eyes. Last he'd heard Lopez was hanging out over at Clay's apartment watching some movie marathon. So it made no sense he'd show up at, Trent checked his phone for the time, 1:30 am at a bar twelve miles from Clay's place. Suspicious.

"Hey man what are you doing here?" Ray had asked, casually leaning against the table, not a care in the world. 

"Hey, I was supposed to give this to Jason so he could give it to you but since your here, I guess there's no need." Vic awkwardly handed the purple present to Ray who looked extremely confused.

"It's for Naima from Clay, Sonyn, Brock, and I. The rest of the guys said we should give her a gift to thank her for putting up with you this long, kind of as a joke." Vic's brows furrowed. "At least I thought it was a joke but I dunno anymore with you still being here."

Ray and Jason looked at each other and back at Lopez like he'd lost his mind. "What are you talking about?" Ray asked, giving the present a small shake. Trent himself was pretty sure this was some elaborate set up. Had to give their new rookie credit though, he wasn't breaking character aside from the occasional twitch of his lip. 

Vic adopted a horrified look and whispered, "Oh my god, you forgot."

Ray started to look slightly panicked. "Forgot what! What did I forget! Tell me man!"

Vic leaned in close, motion for Ray to lean in also. He looked around the bar like they were being watched. Trent could see how it was setting Ray even more on edge and snorted quietly to himself. This definitely had Clay written all over it, way to dramatically choreographed for it not too be.

"You've forgotten," Vic paused, looking around the room once more. "You've forgotten your anniversary."

A look of sheer terror spreads across Ray's face, he starts to look considerably paler, almost sick. Jason sits up ram-rod straight, mouth hanging open in disbelief. Trent's going to attribute the fact that Ray automatically believes Lopez due to the amount of alcohol he's had tonight.

"No." Ray gasps out, actually looking like he might be physically ill before shoving his beer into Trent's hand. "Hold my beer!"

And that's how he ended up in this position. Listening to Ray sob over the phone to Naima at two in the morning with Jason quietly coaching him what to say. At least Vic had some common sense where Clay would have none and took off as soon as Ray pulled his phone out. 

The feeling of the cold table against his head comforted Trent slightly. Well, if you beat them, join them, and with that finally thought he pulled his phone out to start filming. Naima might appreciate it when she wasn't half asleep.

"Naima baby I'm so sorry," Ray sobbed. "I want you to know your my everything. My cinnamon apple. My rose. You've always been there for me! Don't leave me, I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary."

Trent wanted to feel bad for Ray but honestly this was too funny. He was glad that his phone still had enough power to film this, especially when he caught the exact moment Naima told him that it wasn't there anniversary. Priceless. Just like Clay's face when Ray tears him apart.

Jason

"You know Trent, I've never really thanked you for all the times you've kept an eye on the team," Jason said clapping Trent on the shoulder. "I know they are a handful, especially when they've been drinking, but just know. There is no one I trust more to keep them relatively safe in those situations.

They were both sitting on Ray's front porch watching Clay and Lopez set up one of those wacky inflatable tube men, the ones people used in front of stores. Sonny was standing behind complaining that they were taking too long, while offering no help. Trent had no idea where they'd gotten it but Clay and Vic had shown up an hour ago with it. They claimed RJ needed one for his second birthday.

Looking over at Jason, Trent took a sip of his beer raising an eyebrow, "Relatively safe?"

Jason laughed, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure no one can keep those goofs completely safe, but without you I'm pretty sure one of them would have gotten themselves killed by now. At least with you there I know they stand a fighting chance."

"Is that why I'm the one who always gets the short stick?" Trent asked, sniggering when Clay finally threw his tools down in anger and started fighting with Sonny. 

"Of course, I'd send Ray but he doesn't have your medical training. Don't worry, I'll give you a break and watch them next time." Jason said. He reached down and threw one of the many plastic balls laying around at the two fighting men. "Stop arguing and just finish the job."

Sighing Trent rubbed his eyes," As long as I don't have to hear hold my beer again I'll be fine." 

They both sat and watched as the others finally manage to get the wacky inflatable man too work. After a while Brock and Ray came to join them, laughing as Sonny and Clay took turns trying to fight the thing. Funnily enough Cerberus seemed to be scared of it and wouldn't start stop barking and growling. 

"Aw, it's ok Cerb, I won't let the scary man get you," Jason cooed. Looking down at the beer in his hand, Jason started smiling maniacally. "Hey Trent."

"Don't say it, don't you fucking say it," Trent snapped, glaring at the other man. 

Jason just started smiling more, standing up beside Trent. He took a few steps towards the inflatable man before shoving his beer into Trent's hands. "Hold my beer, I've got to go finish what Clay and Sonny started."

Trent howled in frustration, glaring as he watched Jason march over to the damned thing. When this bit him in the ass, Trent would be right there to say "I told you so". Watching as Jason stop right in front of the inflatable man, pulled his fist back and then swung with all his might. 

It was honestly quite satisfying to watch Jason miss right as he swung due to the thing whipping around so fast. Unfortunately for Jason, his foot slipped and he went down with a loud bang and groan. The entire group started howling with laughter as Jason lay groaning on the ground, red with embarrassment.

Trent ambled up to his leader, smirking as he looked down and held out his beer. "Want your beer back?" 

"Yes, please." Jason groaned as he grabbed the bottle from Trent's outstretched hand. 

Helping Jason to his feet and making sure he wasn't actually injured, Trent proceed to smack him on the back of the head. "That's for being an ass, look you even made Cerberus more freaked out. Your going to have to make it up to him."

Looking slightly ashamed, Jason glanced over at the dog who was still barking in Brock's hold. "Send him over here Brock so I can let him know I'm ok." 

Trent winced as Cerberus came flying over towards them, but instead of stopping at Jason's feet he proceeded to attack the inflatable man. Let's just say it wasn't so inflatable for long.

"No! That was a rental!" Clay started to shriek, attempting to tug the shredding remains out if Cerberus's mouth. 

Trent choked on his beer, looking incredulously at Clay. "Who the hell rents these things?" 

"Jason did with the forty I stole out of his wallet yesterday," Clay said, taking off back into the house.

"What the hell Clay!" Jason yelled, passing his beer back to Trent before running after Clay.

Honestly Trent wasn't even surprised at this point. If Jason wouldn't have said those words none of this would be happening. The phrase "Hold my beer" was definitely cursed as far as he was concerned. At least Naima was here too deal with the fallout. That woman really was an angel.

Trent

The entire team had driven down to the ranch house Sonny had just inherited. It had been a whole day's drive and somewhere towards the end Clay had taken a wrong turn and gotten lost. Eventually Sonny had gotten him back on track, while the rest of Bravo open a case of beer and started relaxing. 

They'd heard his car pull up about five minutes ago but when Clay didn't come inside after a minute or two they started to wonder what was taking him so long. Trent was the first out the door and the first to spot the infuriating scene. 

Standing there right in front of Clay with his hand wrapped tightly around his son's wrist was Ash Spenser. His face was bright red with anger, eyes seemingly bulging in his head. When he twisted Clay's wrist hard enough for him to cry out, Trent let out a snarl. 

He had no idea how Ash had managed to find this place or why he showed up but Trent wasn't just going to stand there and let him assault Clay. Shoving the open can into Jason's hands, who had just walked up behind him, Trent took off down the porch. 

"Hold my beer," he snarled, quickly reaching the two arguing men. 

Trent smoothly shoved his way between them and pushed Ash back. Apparently his appearance was a surprise if the shock on Ash's face was anything to go by. Taking advantage of this Trent struck the retired Seal as hard as he could. He could hear everyone shouting from behind him but all he could see was red.

"Oh shit!" Sonny cried and started laughing.

"Trent, what the hell," Clay yelled, pulling Trent back in case he continued to go after Ash.

The other man was sprawled on the ground, the punch he took having knocked him completely out. It was a satisfying sight, Ash had had that coming for a long time now. Taking a few calming breaths, Trent grabbed Clay's wrist looking for any damage Ash may have done.

"What just happened here? Where did Spenser come from?" Ray asked. 

"Ask Clay," Trent said, finally deeming Clay fine he released the other man's wrist. "I came out here and found him assaulting Clay."

Everyone turned and stared at their rookie, waiting for him to explain. Clay looked visibly uncomfortable with the situation and like he would much rather be anywhere else than here. He looked down at his father for a second before facing the whole group.

"I fucked up," he states simply.

Raising an eyebrow Jason asked, "Would you care to elaborate?" 

"Not really." Clay replied, shaking his head.

"Clay," Trent growled threateningly. He loved the kid, he really did but sometimes he also wanted to throttle him. 

Sighing dramatically and looking slightly guilty Clay relented. "Fine. I was out drinking at a bar the other night."

"Naturally," Sonny chimed in, yelping when Brock elbowed him in the side with a glare.

"I was saying, I was in the bar drinking and just chatting with this girl. We got on the topic of parents and apparently unknown to me, she was a reporter. Let's just say she wrote an article in my father painting him in not such a good light." Clay finished, glancing over at his father who had twitched slightly.

"That still doesn't explain what he's," Jason gestured to Ash, " is doing here. How the hell did he even find this place."

"He's been blowing up my phone for the past day or so." Clay pursed his lips, clearly hesitant on continuing. Placing a hand on his arm, Trent squeezed slightly, quietly urging him to continue.

"I've suspected for a while that he's been tracking me, probably put something in my car when we were spun up." Clay finally admitted. 

The entire team's eyes bulged with disbelief. Trent quietly motioned for his beer back, chugging it down. Ash Spenser exceeding expectations for being a horrible father once again.

"How long have you suspected he's been tracking you," Jason asked, breaking the silence among them. 

"Is that really what we should be focusing on right now?" Clay looked nervously down at his father again. "Shouldn't we be figuring out what to do when he wakes up. I mean, Trent did just technically assault him."

He had a point, Trent thought. Ash Spenser wasn't the type of man to take something like that without retaliating. Although, he did show up uninvited with the intent to cause harm to Clay. 

"Not really," Ray started. "He's on private property and Trent was just defending you. Plus, if we find whatever he used to track you here we can just threaten him to keep his mouth shut."

"Pretty sure it's illegal to put a tracker on someone's vehicle and threaten them." Brock chimed in.

"So we can just let him leave him there on the ground then?" Sonny asked, already crawling underneath Clay's car.

"I feel like this escalated very quickly." Clay looked at the team, wondering if he should be worried for his car's safety or not. 

Trent snorted, "It's you and the phrase hold my beer, of course it escalated quickly." He was going to have to look that article up when he got the chance. It must have been pretty bad for Ash to show up.

Jason nudged Ash's limp body with his boot slightly before meeting Trent's eye. "Clay go help the guys, I need to speak with Trent."

Clay nervously looked over at Trent, clearly unwilling to leave him alone with Jason. While he appreciated the support, now really wasn't the time. Laying a hand on Clay's shoulder he nudged him towards the car, smiling reassuringly when the kid gave him one last look.

"You know you're probably his new favorite person. Sonny is going to be jealous." Jason said with a slight smirk before frowning as he looked down at Ash. 

"I honestly didn't think he'd hit him quite that hard." Trent sighed. 

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have hit him in the first place. We'll be lucky if we can male him keep quiet. What were you thinking?" Jason ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Trent couldn't help but feel defensive. "I was thinking of Clay! The man tracked him down here because of some article, who knows what he was planning to do." 

"Clam down, I'm not trying to attack you Trent. I get how you felt. All I'm saying is maybe you shouldn't have punched him into next week." Jason held his hands up in surrender. He wasn't really trying to piss Trent off, this was just a shit situation.

"Yeah well he deserved it," Trent snorted. 

Only a few minutes had passed since the whole thing started but it felt like hours. A loud groan came from Ash as he finally started to regain consciousness. At the same time Ray hollered in success, holding up a tiny tracking device he'd found under the driver's seat. 

"Alright boys it's show time," Jason said clapping his hands together. "Let's be real careful how we play this, we don't want Trent getting into trouble."

The entire team nodded, making their way into a semi-circle around Ash. The man was holding his face in one hand, while trying to stand with the other. Clay went to give him a hand only to stop when Brock placed an arm in front of him shaking his head.

It angers Trent to know that even after everything Ash has put Clay through the kid still wants to help him. Clay is too nice for his own good sometimes, but Bravo has his back. They'll make sure he never gives Ash the chance to hurt him again.

"You're so screwed," Ash snarled, bracing himself on his vehicle. It was directed at Trent but he was looking Clay in the eyes as he said it.

"Or you could just get in your car now and we all forget this ever happened." Jason said throwing the tracker down at Ash's feet. "This combined with the threatening texts and calls you've been leaving Clay is enough to convince a judge of stalking with the intent to do harm."

Ash stared at them, jaw clenched tight as he tried to figure a way out of this. They could see the moment he gave in. "Fine, but this is far from over Clay."

"Just get in your car," Sonny snapped. With one last glare, Ash got into his car and left but not before flipping them off. 

"Well that was just childish," Brock said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen on them.

Clay started giggling, unable to stop himself. "Trent said hold my beer guys and everything turned out ok. Think the curse is broken now?"

"Ugh, y'all are never going to let that go are you?" Trent groaned, rubbing a hand across his face. 

The rest of the team just smiled at him. Sonny clapped him on the back. "Not even a little bit."


End file.
